


To Fall In Love All Over Again

by Natileroxs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, POV Second Person, Present Tense, but harry's still dead, for now, statesman exist though, there's not enough reggsy out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: Roxy always knew she was going to die young. It's a surprise she's lasted this long, but now it all ends.Or does it?Roxy keeps entering her younger bodies from alternate universes and meeting Eggsy different ways. Sometimes he remembers, sometimes he does not.





	To Fall In Love All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of All The Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913502) by [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ). 



> First Kingsman fic. My sister got me into this and I can't stop obsessing over it so here. 
> 
> I can not promise anything about an updating schedule due to my drastic changes in the attention I give certain fandoms. But I do in fact know the number of chapters this one will have, so that's a start.

At 27, with a stab wound inches from her heart, You realised you weren’t going to live forever. Nor were you going to live as long as most. You didn’t know whether to be sad because of it. 

 

At 59, You know you lived a good life. As you lay, sprawled across the ground, you smile and look over at the love of your life. A man you’d fought tooth and nail to keep safe and sound, one that always put himself in the way of danger to save as many as he could, caring for others more than himself. You found you had assigned yourself that duty, to protect him from something only you could protect him from, himself. 

 

He grins at you with his blood-stained teeth and his beautiful bright eyes which are dulling by the minute. Somehow, he manages to cheer you up despite the position you are in. You crack a small smile yourself and he lets out something that could have been laughter if he hadn’t begun to cough. More blood leaves his mouth and a single tear drops out of your eye as you clutch tighter at your stomach.

 

“We’re dead, aren’t we,” Gary, no Eggsy, mumbles breathlessly. You give him a slight nod and reach over to him. He takes his hand in yours and brings it up to his lips slowly, pressing them carefully, gently, to your knuckles. You shake your head ever so slightly and then whisper to him. 

 

“I don’t care how sappy this is, I love you. I will always love you.” 

 

“‘Till death do us part,” He finishes smiling, still clutching your hand tightly. “The words we said when we finally tied the knot.” He snorts and blood trails out of his nose. You throw him your biggest grin. 

 

“Just imagine doing the whole thing again.”

 

“Doing my whole life all over again? Fuck that, before you it was pretty shit. After we met, it still had many points of being really shit.” You move your other hand to cover his hand fully. 

 

“But… doing it again but changing things. Changing the way we met, the way we fell in love. The way we spent our lives. Would you do that?” He sighs and brings his other hand over to caress your chin. 

 

“I love being a Kingsman. If you and Kingsman and of course little Dais were still there, then yeah, I’d do it again.” He says and you find your grip tightening where as his loosens. You let your arms drop down to the cold surface of the concrete. “If I could do more to keep mum safe, save Harry, stop every single fuck up I’ve caused in this life, then fuck yeah, I’d do this whole shitty thing again.”

 

“Me too.” You blink back black spots in your vision and use the last of your strength to get closer to him. It hurts like a bitch but you can’t find it in you to care. He presses his bloodied lips to your forehead. 

 

“I love you, Rox.”

 

“I love you Eggsy.”

 

The last thing you see is his face as his eyes slowly close. You drift off with a smile on your face. You don’t expect to wake up. 

 

* * *

 

However, you do. You wake up to darkness, lying on your back, clothing soft and comfortable. You’re lying on a bed, you think, and the pain in your stomach is gone. For a moment you’re convinced that the whole thing of dying was simply a bad dream. But no, it wasn’t. Yet, you’re still alive, you can hear your heart beating and your lungs drawing in air before pushing it out. 

 

You shift in the darkness, reaching for the switch near your bed to find it’s not there. So you fumble your way out of the bed and tiptoe your way across the room with your hand trailing against the wall for support, taking each step slowly, testing the space in front of you as to not bump into anything or make any noise. You finally feel the edge of a switch and click it on. Whatever you were expecting, it was not this. 

 

It’s your room. But also not. It’s the one from when you were young, properly young. From what you can tell, it’s how it was when you were maybe four. But much bigger. The ceiling is higher, you had to reach a little to touch the switch and everything is so much brighter. Just like it was…

 

Noises down the hall alert you to others. Of course, you were stupid enough to turn on the light, now whoever is here knows you are awake. Shit.

 

“Lady Roxane, you must return to bed. Tomorrow is a very important day and we don’t want you falling asleep on everyone.” A woman tuts at you, a woman very familiar to you. Mrs. Burke stood there, looking as tired yet kind as ever. But… she died, years ago. And she was so much older the last time you saw her. 

 

You gulp, step back, slide your hand over the switch, push the door closed and crawl into the closet.  _ Your _  closet. Despite Mr.s Burke’s cry of ‘Lady Roxane!’, you cover your ears and begin to cry.  

 

You’re four again, stuck in what you assume is the past. But you can’t be quite sure. The one thing you do know is, you need to get back to the future. You want to be a grown up again, a kingsman again. You want Eggsy back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if anyone is out of character and point out any grammatical errors, this is not beta'd. This is short due to it being a bit of a prologue. The rest will be much longer.


End file.
